This invention relates to an improved memorial grave marker. More particularly, this invention relates to an integral memorial grave marker and decorative flower receptacle which is theft proof, durable and weather resistant.
A basic concept of a memorial grave marker having a flower vase or planter is that flowers will be placed in the receptacle to improve the appearance of the gravesite. A threshold or common denominator of memorial grave markers with flower receptacles is that the receptacle be functional over a relatively long period of time. This requires that the receptacle be not only be theft and vandal proof but also that the receptacle be durable, rust proof and otherwise weather resistent.
Accordingly, over the years the memorial grave marker and monument industry has attempted to provide a combined grave marker and flower receptacle which resists destruction or damage due to theft, vandalism and/or exposure to the weather. In this connection, the memorial grave marker industry has developed a variety of grave marker and flower receptacle arrangements whereby a vase extends upwardly from the ground and is secured at the base to a sunken post near the grave marker. In one assembly, a vase is anchored to a metal post by means of a lock and key arrangement. In another arrangement, a threaded socket assembly is employed in a similar fashion.
Although flower receptacles of the previously described type provide some increase in durability, substantial disadvantages have been occasioned. In this regard, flower receptacles of this type are commonly constructed of metals which weather and rust in the generally exposed enviroment of a cemetary. Also, the anchoring means securing the vase to the metal post after presents considerable difficulty in that a locking assembly is subject to malfunction due to rust or dirt. If a lock is not used, however, the flower vase can be stolen with relative ease. In view of the above problems, flower receptacles of this type are preferably removed from the gravesite when not in use, which creates further difficulties in storage and identification.
A significant advance in the memorial grave marker industry occurred in the relatively recent past when it was determined that a grave marker slab or base could be provided with an area for storing a flower receptacle in a non-operative position. By this arrangement, the grave marker slab can also be used to support the flower receptacle which extends vertically upwardly from the slab in its operative position.
A particular grave marker and flower receptacle arrangement which has obtained at least a degree of industry recognition comprises a first bore having an axis normal to the upper face of the grave marker slab if the slab is laid flat and a second bore concentric with the first bore which opens through the upper surface of the slab and provides a circumferential pocket for a metal flower receptacle. The flower receptacle comprises a cylindrical housing having an opening at one end, projections which extend outwardly from a point intermediate the vertical length of the housing, and a flanged ring which rests on the counterbore of the grave marker slab. In a non-operative position, the open end of the cylindrical housing extends downwardly in the direction of the lower side of the grave marker slab. In an operative position, however, the cylindrical housing extends upwardly from the upper surface of the slab with the housing supported by the outwardly extending projections which rest on the flanged ring. In this manner, the flower receptacle may be stored in a relatively nonexposed position when not in use to discourage theft and reduce weather fatigue.
While such an arrangement, as previously noted, has achieved at least a degree of industry recognition and utilization, room for sufficient improvement remains. In this regard, the flower receptacle may be stolen or damaged relatively easily as the receptacle is not permanently anchored to the slab and may be lifted from the cylindrical opening in the grave marker. Moreover, grave marker and flower receptacle arrangements of this type are relatively complex and costly to manufacture in that a plurality of accurately sized bores in the grave marker slab and complimentary receptacle support structures must be produced.
The problems suggested in the proceeding are not intended to exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior grave marker and flower receptacle arrangements. Other noteworthy problems may also exist, however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that memorial grave markers appearing in the prior art have not been altogether satisfactory.